mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpi
|code = ST1NGR8}} Scorpi is a Spikel Mixel. Description Personality Despite being a quiet Mixel, making insect-like squeaks most of the time, Scorpi is claimed to be quite a chatterbox. He is curious by nature, often tilting his head in interest to various things. When he gets excited, his already big puppy dog eyes can grow even larger and cuter. Unfortunately, despite all of his cuteness, he can be easily spooked, and often screams and scrambles away when something frightens him, often causing him to crash right into trouble. Physical Appearance Scorpi is mostly tan in color. His head is a slightly angular shape with two giant glistening eyes that sometimes gain silver irises. He has a semi-small mouth with sharp teeth. He has darker tan stripes on his cheeks. There is a black piece on top of his head with two dark tan curved points on top, and two sharper points on the sides of his head. His body is tan and rectangular, with a black stripe on the top and bottom of it. Two silver spikes are on each side of his body. He has eight small tan legs, with the back six ones having black tips, and the front two having silver ones. There are two dark tan spines on his back. On his rear is a grey tail with a tan tip that has two silver blades on it. Ability His tail is tipped with sharp knife blades that pierce others easily. Biography Early life Little is known about Scorpi's early life. However, he managed to become the leader of the Spikels at some point and created a nightly Nuzzle-Wuzzle time routine with Hoogi. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He ran a bit late for the annual Mix Festival. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") During a day at Mixel Park with his brothers, he managed to captivate Torts with his cuteness and grew afraid of Glurt's overenthusiastic welcome. After being scared off by a blast of magic by Magnifo, he crashes into the Cubit that Glurt was holding onto, causing the two of them to Murp and run off, sliming and slicing up the park, causing chaos to the brothers of their respective tribes, and ending up in the Magic Tent, where he climbed the rafters. Once he was captured, a blast of magic broke the rafters, sending everyone into an upside-down pyramid shape, yet also de-mixing the two at the same time. ("Murp Romp") When Glomp caught a bad cold, he was one of the Mixels to support him and make him feel better. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Set Information Scorpi was released as part of the Series 3 Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41522 and he contains 70 pieces. In-Booklet code Scorpi's code in Calling All Mixels is ST1NGR8, which is Stingers when decoded. Background Information *His name is short for the word "scorpion", and he also resembles said creature. Despite being based on a scorpion, he has no pincers. Trivia *Along with Flain and Kraw, Scorpi is a very popular member of the Mixels and is often shown as a mascot and icon for various promotional materials. *He is the leader of the Spikels. *He is the only member of his tribe whose name doesn't consist of five letters due to his name having six letters. *He is the only Mixel to have appeared in the show that has not talked yet. **This contradicts his personality, which claims he is talkative. ***However it's possible he will have a speaking role in a future episode. *In several dubs, his screams are re-dubbed, yet his squeaks remain the same as in the English dub. *Scorpi is the smallest, and shortest Mixel. His LEGO model shows him as large as an average Mixel, unlike his appearance in the cartoon. *In his set, his head can rotate on an axle. He sometimes does this in the show as well. *He is the first Mixel to have irises (silver ones, he sometimes gains them when his eyes grow larger). *His eyes are huge. He, along with Kamzo and Wuzzo are the only Mixels in their LEGO sets to use big, tiled eye pieces for two eyes, instead of one. However, Wuzzo has his eyes attached in a different way. *In his LEGO form, he has only two teeth, but in the show, he has five. *He has a tail like Teslo, Flurr, Jawg, Glurt, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Meltus, Flamzer, Spugg, and Slusho. Like Teslo, Mesmo, and Flamzer, his powers come from his tail. *He is the first and currently only Mixel to have eight legs. He has two legs that are silver, and the rest are all black. The two silver legs are used as arms. **He also currently has the most legs of all the Mixels. *Like Seismo and Flamzer, he can get scared easily. *He replaced Kraw on the Calling All Mixels app icon in Version 3.0 on August 28, 2014 in the game. *Scorpi is the only Mixel so far to smile in an "Upset Video", albeit only for the first four seconds of it. *He can't mix with Glomp, Magnifo and Wizwuz in both LEGO and animated form. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Speed Category:Rotating Heads Category:Five Teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Elemental tails Category:More than two legs Category:Eight Legs Category:Non-jointed feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bladed Mixels Category:Bug like Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Skittish Mixels Category:Unknown Voice Actor Category:Primitive Mixels